


cross my heart

by Jules1398



Series: skam fic week 2018 [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Ingrid is demisexual, SKAM Fic Week, but like she doesn't know that's a thing yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Ingrid was waiting for the day that Sara would realize that the 'I' printed above her heart didn't stand for 'Isak.'





	cross my heart

**Author's Note:**

> after this there's only 1 more day :(((  
> [come say hi!](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)

Ingrid was born with the letter ‘S’ imprinted over her heart. For years, she had grown up convinced that a Steffen or a Samuel would sweep her off her feet. After all, that’s what her aunts had always told her.

Then she met Sara, with her toothy smile, who claimed to have the letter ‘I’ above her heart, and she knew that she was the one. Ingrid just wasn’t ready to accept it. 

She went after Jonas because he was cute and he laughed at her jokes. His letter was ‘E,’ but he didn’t believe in soulmates. He claimed it was a sham to keep people from finding love on their own and Ingrid believed him. 

And, in that time, Sara found herself growing closer and closer to Jonas’ best friend, Isak, and Ingrid began to think that she might have been wrong. Maybe there was a Samuel or a Steffen for her. But, for now, she was happy with Jonas, despite their fighting.

Sara and Isak broke up and she was devastated. She had truly thought he was the one, but he dumped her because ‘things just weren’t working out.’ Ingrid and Eva were there for her until she got over it.

At the same time, Jonas and Ingrid’s fights worsened and she was becoming miserable with him. Maybe she needed to give up on him and go find her ‘S.’

It still shattered her heart when she learned that Eva and Jonas had been seeing one another behind her back. It made it worse when Ingrid realized that she had never thought to ask Eva what letter was on her chest. It was a ‘J.’

A few weeks later was the first time that Ingrid and Sara really went in depth with speaking about their soulmarks, as they laid in Sara’s bed and stared up at the ceiling.

“Jonas always told me that the soulmate thing was a sham,” she told Sara. “And now he’s left me for someone with a letter that matches his name. I should have known better.”

“There’s no way you could know,” Sara replied. “I mean, I’m a firm believer that guys literally cannot be trusted, but he cheated on you with your best friend. You absolutely can’t blame yourself.”

Ingrid reached down and squeezed Sara’s had. “You’re my best friend now. Screw her.”

Sara smiled. “I’ve always liked you much better than Eva anyhow.”

“So, have you officially given up on Isak?” Ingrid asked, diverting the topic away from her own love life.

Her friend sighed. “I know I should, but I just had this feeling when I was with him. Like I could tell him anything and everything.”

“Well, you can definitely tell me everything,” Ingrid assured her as she turned her head toward the other girl.

“And that’s why I love you,” Sara replied.

Ingrid’s heart fluttered just a little. Maybe her initial thoughts had been right. Maybe they were really soulmates.

“I kind of wish this soulmate thing was bullshit,” Sara confessed. “I want to be able to hook up with whichever guys I want without having to worry about a stupid letter on my heart.”

And, with that, Sara had stomped on Ingrid’s hope like a spider under the heel of her boot. Sara was straight as can be. And Ingrid was supposed to be straight too.

* * *

Their first few months at Nissen were a bit rocky. They got caught up in lives of parties and drama. They hooked up with third-year guys and they started a Russ bus, which discluded Eva and her team of losers.

It was a bit of a mess, but it was also fun. For a while, they didn’t care about the letters on their hearts. Only the thrill of their lives mattered to them. And school mattered too but only after Ingrid’s dad had gotten on her back about it.

One night, Sara had gone to a party while Ingrid had stayed back to study for a chemistry exam and, instead of going home, Sara snuck into her house after it was over, a bit tipsy.

“Ingrid, I just had the most amazing night!” she announced in a hushed voice.

“What happened?” Ingrid asked, glancing up from her textbook. “And how did you get in?”

“Spare key, back door,” Sara replied. “Your mom and dad were watching TV downstairs, but they didn’t see me.”

“Ane is  _ not  _ my mother,” Ingrid reminded her.

“Sorry,” Sara replied, flopping down on the bed next to Ingrid. She smelled like sweat and cheap beer.

Ingrid wrinkled her nose. “You need to shower. Like as soon as possible.”

“I’ll go home and do that soon,” she assured her. “Don’t you want to hear my outstanding news first?”

“Sure,” Ingrid said with a smile, putting her notebook in her textbook and closing it, so she didn’t lose the page. “Tell me everything.”

“So, I get there, right?” Sara began. “And I’m all alone because you were here and Laila and Laura went bowling and yeah. So you’ll never guess who comes up to me and says hi.”

“Who?” she asked.

“ _ Isak _ ,” Sara answered.

Ingrid’s jaw dropped. “No.”

“Yes!” Sara squealed. “And I think we’re back together!”

Her heart sank a little in her chest, even though she knew that she shouldn’t have rested any hope in having Sara.

“I’m so happy for you!” Ingrid lied with a fake smile. “How did it happen? Did he ask you on a date?”

“Well, so we talked for awhile because, as I’ve told you before, I feel like I can talk forever with Isak,” Sara began. “And then we started kissing and things got heavy, so we moved to the bathroom and I tried to blow him on the toilet, but then people started knocking and he insisted that we stop. Then, I asked him if he’d be my boyfriend again, and he said yes!”

Ingrid blinked for a moment, trying to process the story that she had just been told. “Wow, Sara. That’s amazing!”

“Don’t be jealous,” Sara said, running her fingers through Ingrid’s wavy hair. “I found my soulmate, and you’ll find yours soon.”

“Are you sure he’s your soulmate?” she asked. “I don’t want him to hurt you again just because you think he’s somebody that he’s not.”

“I know it for sure now,” Sara replied with a happy sigh. “We were drawn together for a second time. It has to be fate, Ingrid.”

She bit her lip to keep herself from stating the obvious. Based on Sara’s story, Isak didn’t really seem all too interested in her. Maybe Ingrid was just jealous. Sara was a beautiful girl who deserved the world, and maybe her world wasn’t Ingrid.

* * *

Sara and Isak didn’t last long. This time, she broke up with him, claiming that it just didn’t feel right. She said he was her first love, but it didn’t seem mutual. She talked at him and he just wasn’t truly listening.

“Do you think you’ll meet a hot Iver in second year?” Ingrid asked Sara as they sat on Sara’s couch one summer afternoon, watching old episodes of  _ Paradise Hotel. _

Sara scoffed. “Nope. I’m done dealing with boys. After that disappointing hook-up with Chris at William’s party, I’ve decided to take a long break from them. Really, with all the girls he sleeps with, you’d think he’d know a thing or two about pleasuring a woman.”

“So, no more soulmates for you?” Ingrid asked. 

Sara chuckled. “Ingrid, do you even know me? I’m going to find my soulmate and I’m going to do it as soon as I can.”

“But you said-” Ingrid began.

“I’ve been texting Iben lately,” Sara interrupted. “She seems pretty nice, she’s hella attractive, and, most importantly, her name fits, so we’ll see what comes of it.”

Ingrid’s eyes widened. “Sara, I thought you were straight.”

“I won’t confine myself to men,” Sara replied. “Especially not when they’re so goddamn disappointing like 90% of the time.”

“How serious is this thing with Iben?” Ingrid inquired.

“Not serious at all,” Sara shrugged. “We haven’t been on a date yet. I literally have no idea what her letter is. God, I just realized that someone out there probably is Chris’ actual soulmate, that poor soul.”

As Sara continued to ramble, Ingrid just sat there, comprehending what she had just said. If Sara wasn’t straight, that meant there was a chance. Possibly a very good chance. Ingrid and Sara could actually be soulmates.

Ingrid reached over and grabbed Sara by the collar of her shirt, pulling her toward her. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed their lips together. Sara was still for a moment, but her mouth eventually opened up to allow Ingrid inside as she scooted closer, wrapping her fingers in Ingrid’s brown locks. Nothing had ever felt as right as kissing Sara. 

Ingrid had never really felt sexual attraction to anyone before but, in that moment, she wanted nothing more than the other girl in her bed. She didn’t feel like a lesbian, though. Maybe she was just Sara-sexual. That was good enough for her.

Sara pulled away panting and smirked. “I thought you were still hung up over Jonas.”

“I never really was,” Ingrid admitted. “I was upset about being betrayed by a friend, but the only person I’ve ever been truly hung up over is you.”

“We should have figured this out years ago,” Sara said. “We could have saved a lot of time that we chose to spend on dumb boys.”

“I’ve always kind of known,” Ingrid confessed. “But I wasn’t ready to accept it for a long time.”

Sara grabbed her hand in her own and beamed. “Well, we’re together now. Sara and Ingrid: best friends, soulmates, and girlfriends.”

“That’s a little presumptuous of you,” she joked.

She shrugged. “I figured you’d be on board. There’s no more time to waste.”

Ingrid smiled and pressed another kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “No, there isn’t”


End file.
